pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Wondabarappa
Wondabarappa '''Wondabarappa' is a Megapon Hero of Patapon 3. You unlock him by leveling up Yumiyacha to Lvl.3. The Megapon hero sports a pink-red mask. He uses horns as his weapon and wears capes/mantles for defense. Wondabarappa is a Wanda Rarepon. Can equip Longhorns at Level 5. Wondabarappa is a great attacker as he can disrupt foes with high Stagger and Knockback and a great support unit. As he can support your team with his Class Skills. Some of Wondabarappa's Class Skills can be enhanced by Charibasa's Team Aid. Cannassault's Stagger + and Knockback + Set skills can make Wondabarrapa devastating. Wondabarappa is level 3 when he is unlocked. Wondabarappa is unlocked when you level Yumiyacha to level 3. Getting Wondabarappa and Uhorock to level 10 unlocks Jamsch. Wondabarappa evolves at level 14 and level 20 Equipment Wondabarappa can use: *Horns and Capes from unlocking. *Longhorns from level 5. Uberhero Mode Mucharapapa Wondabarappa's Hero mode is activated by a perfect attack song (Pon-Pon-Pata-Pon). He fires 3 large, bouncing golden soundwaves at once that deals a huge amount of damage. A lot of these are fired when Wondabarappa increases his attack speed, so the damage dealt adds up quickly, good for ground attacks. Most long horns fire at a slower rate, but they have more power. Description Sound engineers scatter sonic balls to clear way the foe - and sometimes stagger them, too! Class Skills 'Wondabarappa's Class Skills' Heave Ho 1 This skill makes it easier for the whole team to score perfect timing during Fever. Is unlocked at level 4. Upgrade this skill by using lots of fever. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Heave Ho 2. The symbol for this is a PATA Drum. Heave Ho 2 Superior skill to Heave Ho 1. This skill gives an additional 5% damage boost to the entire team during fever! It is unlocked by fully upgrading Heave Ho 1. Upgrade this skill by using lots of fever. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Heave Ho 3. The symbol for this is a Sword. Heave Ho 3 Superior skill to Heave Ho 2. This skill gives an additional 5% reduction of damage inflicted upon entire team during fever! It is unlocked by fully upgrading Heave Ho 2. Upgrade this skill by using lots of fever. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Heave Ho 4. The symbol for this is a shield. Heave Ho 4 Superior skill to Heave Ho 3. This skill makes the marching speed for the entire team faster during fever. It is unlocked by fully upgrading Heave Ho 3. Upgrade this skill by using lots of fever. Fully upgrading this skill gives you a welcome bonus which is a +50% boost to attack power. The symbol for this is a Winged Shoe. Set Skills Wondabarappa originally equips three set skills. From level 20 he can equip another set skill, for a total of four set skills. Horn Attack 1 This skill gives the user a 30% boost to attack power when equipped with horn weapons (horn, longhorns, and Twinhorns), or a 15% boost to attack if equipped with anything else. Unlocked at level 7. Windmill Power Power-up while there is a tailwind! Criticals occur more easily. Unlocked at level 15. Horn Attack 2 This skill gives the user a 50% boost to attack power when equipped with horn weapons (horn, longhorns, and Twinhorns), or a 25% boost to attack if equipped with anything else. Unlocked at level 25. Peerless Dog Uberhero Only. 5% boost to various stats for entire team. Effect combined if other members use same set skill. Unlocked at level 32. Statistics For more statistics, go to the Patapon 3 Uberhero Statistics page. Trivia *Since the multiplayer demo Wondabarappa's hero mode was modified so that it fired at a lower trajectory. *Wondabarappa's mask was originally blue-grey and one which looked like Cannassault's mask. *There is an Error on Wondabarappa's Class Skills in the game. It says "Superior skill to Hey Ho (1-3)" It says Hey Ho instead of Heave Ho. *The difference between the sonic balls of Jamch and Wondabarappa is that Jamsch fires more sonic balls, but they don't last as long. *Oddly, Wondabarappa is often seen wearing a "Dragon Cape" even though it does not exist in the game. Category:Units Category:Patapon 3 Category:Rarepons Category:Megapon Category:Yumiyacha-Based Category:Uberhero Category:Patapon 3 Units